


Bad Karma (Or Really Good)

by BelieveInTheUnknown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Animal spirits, Because I'm a Visual Person, Because I'm bored, But only slightly less voilent, Celtic lore, Confusion, Deputy Parrish is in the Pack, Dragons (Maybe), Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Familiars, From You, Gen, Guardian Jordan, Hunter Training, Lore - Freeform, Lots of confusion, M/M, Magic, Magical Jordan Parrish, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Maigc Stiles, Mentions of Pasts, Nudity, Nymphs & Dryads, Only Nice and Less Voilent, Pack Training, Random Tagging, Rates May Change, Tattooed Jordan, Tattoos, Telepathy, That's right, The Celts, The Celts Are Kinda Like The Mafia, Training Lydia, Werebears, Werewolves, lots of pictures, they are real, weredragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInTheUnknown/pseuds/BelieveInTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world isn't as big as Jordan Parrish thought it was and when his past swoops in to help him with the current badies (Alpha Pack), the McCall and Hale Pack begin to question the young deputy. </p><p>"What exactly are you?" </p><p>"I'm what you'd call a Guardian; someone who is connected to nature and it's elements and uses them to protect." </p><p>"And they are?" </p><p>"They're my 'pack', but the official name is the Celts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Call To All Pay Head The Squall: A Secret's Revealed

**Now this is the Law of the Jungle -**  
as old and as true as the sky;  
And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper,  
but the Wolf that shall break it must die.

 **As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk**  
the Law runneth forward and back -  
For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf,  
and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack.

* * *

Magic: the power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces. AKA- everything that has to do with Beacon Hills. Similar to moths and flame- supernatural beings tend to stray towards the small town.

Emissary: a person sent on a special mission, usually as a diplomatic representative. So far there are two here- a vet and a Spark. Not much, but it's a good start for the town.

Alpha: denoting the dominant animal or human in a particular group. There are two packs here in Beacon Hills- The McCall Pack led by a young teenager named Scott and the Hale pack led by a born wolf named Derek

* * *

**Parrish**

" _Derek they're coming in on the East Side! Boyd's down along with Isaac, Erica and Allison_ ," Stiles voice crackled through the radio, followed by harsh panting and shouts of panic. The Alpha pack had decided to strike earlier than planned; we didn't even see them coming and we sure as hell weren't ready.  Derek's eyes were glowing red as he growled and tossed one of the Alphas, Ennis I think, before taking off into the dark woods.

"Derek! Wait!" I called after him, only to receive silence. I guess it was plan two; a desperate idea, but a necessary one. "Stiles; Derek just took off. I'm guessing he's coming to you. Where's Scott?"

" _He's fighting off Deucalion; Kira's barely hanging on; she got cut up bad. And what do you mean, Derek's coming to me? What did he leave you alone, unprotected?"_ The disbelief in his voice was unsurprising. The tension those two build up is insane. 

"I can protect myself, Stiles. Just try to heal the betas as much as you can- and don't worry, I've got a plan," I replied, before turning off my radio; cutting off the protests from him. 

I ripped my clothes off me as my body started to heat up, well past the temperatures of both humans and werewolves: I wasn't human; I was a guardian- a protector. And there were some people that needed some protecting. Fire licked up my arms and legs as my body realigned itself, transforming, molding- to create one of my physiques. A [Phoenix](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fgiftofthephoenix.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F12%2Fphoenix-book-cover-rgb1.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fgiftofthephoenix.com%2Fcover-art%2F&h=2100&w=2342&tbnid=HvDfIDXN8DcFKM%3A&zoom=1&docid=7OeLLrpK8L0sPM&ei=5loiVMPpGMesogSK-IAI&tbm=isch&client=firefox-a&ved=0CDsQMygNMA0&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=829&page=1&start=0&ndsp=20). It wasn't painful anymore, not like the first time and not like transforming into a [Barong; ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=2ujeBiyNaXdAFM&tbnid=wj_eA8eaJTD_lM:&ved=0CAcQjRw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Fsearch%2Fbarong&ei=cVoiVICYD6vFiwKk-IGwDw&bvm=bv.76180860,d.cGU&psig=AFQjCNH5hkbas6qOq3JFk15MzJZrVxt12w&ust=1411623863224227)then again the last time I had done this was when I was 18 and the other Guardian- my mentor- told me to go and find a job someplace that didn't have monsters; I just didn't realize that this place was filled with them.

* * *

 

 **Wash daily from nose-tip to tail-tip;**  
drink deeply, but never too deep;  
And remember the night is for hunting,  
and forget not the day is for sleep.

 **The Jackal may follow the Tiger,**  
but, Cub, when thy whiskers are grown,  
Remember the Wolf is a Hunter -  
go forth and get food of thine own.

 

* * *

 _'Jordan? Is that you?'_ A voice asked as I flew past the dead trees, weaving back and forth trying to find were the rest of the pack was at. Lane; I knew that she'd sense me.

"Yeah, it's me and I'm in trouble," I replied, searching for the Alphas. The thing about being one half of a guardian pair was that the other half could hear your thought and sense where you were and if you were in trouble; a defense mechanism or something like that.

' _I can tell; lemme guess- werewolves?'_   I could almost see her brown eyes rolling at me as she got ready to come after me.

"Affirmative, Captain. Alphas, and a lot of them,"

' _A pack of Alphas? And you haven't told us until now? Really?  Do you realize what would've happened if you were killed?'_

"Bad things?"

 _'Don't get smart, Parrish. Look, we'll be at your location in less then two, so save some of them for us,_ '

"I'll try, but you know me,"

 _'Sadly,_ ' She thought before her mind was cut off from mine before I could protest. Sometimes I hated telepathic communication; it sucked so much.

Growling below pulled at my attention and I looked down just in time to see Deucalion back hand Scott, knocking him back and into a tree; he hit it was a solid thunk, before sliding down, unconscious. Derek was locked in a battle with Kali- the female Alpha- barely dodging her swipes with her claws. Stiles had dragged the betas to the far corner of the clearing and was currently healing them with what little training he received from Deaton. Looking back at Deucalion, I folded in my wings and aimed for him; he dodged at the last second, but I grazed him on his stomach. A scorched burning mark was left and he growled at me as I landed and went back into my human form, which thankfully from some sort of magic, was equipped with clothes; albeit it consisted of tight leather pants and a red v-neck, but it was better than being buck ass nude in front of everyone.

"So, the Deputy has a secret after all; I knew it was a good thing to go after you," Deucalion said, his voice deepening with his morphing. "A phoenix, how predictable."

I frowned, matching his fighting stance: "Who said anything about being unpredictable?" I replied briefly, before I moved quickly, tackling him to the ground. His claws pierced my sides, but I ignored it as I head-butted him, causing him to jerk his head back in pain; I pulled back my fist, lighting it on fire before sending it into the side of his head; the fire causing more burns to appear. He roared in pain and flipped me off of him.

"How is this possible? Phoenix are supposed to be peaceful creatures; healers." Deucalion said, his skin already healing from the burns.

"Not completely true, Deucalion," a feminine voice said from behind me. Five sets of feet hit the ground and I turned around in time to see Lane getting up from her crouch on the ground; Gabriel, Sam, Ben and Arrynn followed her, hands on their weapons and familiars by their sides.

"You see," She continued, brandishing her wooden staff. I know what you're thinking; a little too much right?  "The Phoenix is a protector; of everything that isn't an enemy. But- then again, Jordan here isn't a Phoenix," 

"He's a Guardian, part of the Celts,"

* * *

**Keep peace withe Lords of the Jungle --**

the Tiger, the Panther, and Bear.  
And trouble not Hathi the Silent,  
and mock not the Boar in his lair.

 


	2. STOP. DROP. (And Take It To Reality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aphas get their asses handed to them on a silver platter. The betas are healing and Stiles just wants to know who the hell thee people are. Everybody wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about the Celts and their powers and all that shit is a combination of Jeff Davis ' idea with my really good twist on it. So please do not use it, do not take it and if you want to use it, ask me first. And The Poem Mother Moon is also mine. In fact, I wrote it at work on 7/2/15. It took me five minutes...
> 
> Second some Mary sue, kinda. And Lane's name is actually Lauren, so don't get confused if you'll start seeing that name. 
> 
> Third, I am sorry if this is crappy. Trust it is.

**Mother Moon**

**Mother Moon**

**We call upon you**

**Glowing brightly, a lovely hue**

* * *

"A Guardian?" Deucalion asked, slowly. He was still crouched and still pissed. Lane handed Jordan her [staff](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/WlMY7KWkucI/hqdefault.jpg) as she waked forward, keeping her eyes on the dangerous wolf. 

"You are a bit slow, aren't you?" Lane said, her brown eyes narrowing as the wolf growled. "We are the ones who keep the night and its creatures away from humanity. We are the judges, the jury and the executioners of the Supernatural world."

"Druids are the judges of our world, not you!" Kali exclaimed, angrily. Her fight with Derek seized as she pinned the alpha to the ground with his arm in a painful hold. A cocoa haired man gave her a withering glare and replied:

"Druids are humans who make sacrifices to pagan gods and act as emissaries to wolf packs." He said, tone threatening. He went into a defensive stance, holding two curved [blades](http://www.trueswords.com/images/prod/c/ts-riddick2_540.jpg) the fit against his forearms. 

"So you're here to kill us, is that right?" Deucalion asked, in a sing-song(y) type of voice. He snarled and stood up, claws long and sharp and waiting. 

"Nope," Lane replied, popping the 'p'. "We're here to take away your Alpha-ness, making you a beta. Well, okay, technically you'd be an omega with no one to turn too, but you know- details?" She smiled viciously as the wolf roared and charged with his claws poised to kill. Lane pulled a long sword from the sheath on her back, the [blade](http://www.omegaartworks.com/images/omega/leaping-wolf-sword1) was the color of gunmetal and its grip was a dark emerald with a pair of silver leaping wolves that made up the cross-guard, and blocked the initial attack. Stiles looked at the woman with wide amber eyes as Deucalion roared in pain, a laceration appeared across his chest- large and bleeding heavily. 

"What is that?!" Deucalion demanded, red eyes flickering. 

"It's a sword," Lane deadpanned as she held it up for him to see. "infused with liquid Aconite that I had lying around." She grinned wildly. "Plus you know- magic." She lunged forward and slashed at his Achilles ,trying to give her time as she continued to her team, "Sam, help the witch. Arrynn you help him. Jordan, Gabe- help whathisface that's currently getting mauled by a pair of feet! Yo, Baby-face! Go and find the other Alphas, I want to question them." 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have a baby-face!" The brown haired boy, who had spoken out before, exclaimed. His teeth were bared in a faux snarl. Lane groaned as Deucalion landed a hit to her ribs. 

Stiles looked at the sandy haired man in front of him and huffed a breath. "Are they always like this? Thanks by the way, my Spark is exhausting itself in order to speed up the healing." Sam quirked a smile at the young man, his body filling with nostalgia as he began helping; his hands glowing a soft green as he pressed them over the superficial wounds. 

"Yes, you do!" Lane shouted, throwing Deucalion off of her. She stabbed downwards as he landed, catching him in the middle of his stomach causing him to roar in agony and grip the weapon with bloodied hands. Lane straddled his upper chest, his hand pinned beneath her legs, and she pressed a hand to his forehead as she said the spell: 

_ "Red as Blood _

_ Dark as Night _

_ Mother Moon take his Might. _

_ Alpha to Beta _

_ This Wolf Will Pay _

_ Sister Sun Help This Day. _

_ By the Power of Three _

_ The Sky, The Earth, The Sea- _

_ This Spell Shall Be Cast Down Upon Thee!" _

It started out as a tiny ball of red. Insignificant on the edge of Deucalion's heart. Then steadily, rapidly, it began to grow. His chest, then his neck and head, next his abdominal and then his legs- leaving his body a raging scarlet. Once, it was done covering his from head to toe, the red translucent shield began to lift from his body like a blanket and fly through the air, dissipating as it crossed the treeline. 

"What did you do?!" The enraged beta demanded. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" 

"The red that you saw, that was your wolf's corporeal Alpha powers. I took it away under the waning gibbous, which is good for banishing things." Lane explained, standing up. Deucalion remained on the ground, staring up at the Guardian with hate filled eyes. She didn't even flinch, instead opting to return his glare with her own ice cold gaze. "You are now a trespassing beta, Deucalion. You have one of two options, leave or die. Your choice, although if you stay I can't say that your odds are very high on beating an entire pack of werewolves by your lonesome."

"My loneso-" He started, before cutting himself off and turning to look at where Kali was supposed to be. There was nothing left except the fresh scent of panic and the groaning Alpha of Beacon Hills. He glanced back at Lane. "I'll take life over death, any day." He continued, before standing up. "But just know..." He took a sweeping look around him. "This won't end with me." 

Sam snorted over at where he was healing the beta wolves. "It never does. That's why people call us- to make sure it does end." 

"Or you know," Jordan sniffed. His staff was covered in blood not his own. "To help out, or do both. We're flexible, really." Deucalion stared at the deputy, as if he had gone and grown another head, (Which has happened before. No joke. It was at the Unseelie Court- the dicks thought it would be funny to play a trick on him. (Okay so it was really funny.)) before shaking his head and taking off. 

"Jordan," The grumpy and in-pain, Alpha groaned. "You've got some explaining to do." 

* * *

  **Mother Moon**

**Mother Moon**

**See us Please**

**Grant us Wisdom**

**Across the Seas**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Stiles began, looking at Jordan and then the group of supernatural beings and back again. He pointed at the deputy: "You... are apart of a secret magical group that goes on missions assigned by a goddess who supposedly created all magical beings, including werewolves? Did I get all that?" 

"You forgot the psychic spirit animals, our five classification, and the fact that we are the badass, supernatural council that protect mundanes from the things that go bump in the night and vice versa." Arrynn added as she picked at her nails with her switch blade, before pushing her black hair out of her face. 

"Yeah, right! How could I forget that?" Stiles said sarcastically. Sam snorted and looked up at the dark haired beauty as Arrynn whispered:

"He reminds you of Griffyn doesn't he?" The sandy haired healer nodded, thinking about his spazzy charge. 

"Speaking of which, where are your 'psychic spirit animals'?" A red haired girl asked from her spot in one of the plush red velvet chairs. Jordan gestured to Lane who sat on the floor in the lotus position, her hands slightly cupped and her eyes glazed over in a white sort of glow. 

"Lane is leading them here with the help of her brother and from the looks of it, they have captives. It's the Twins," Jordan answered, as he crouched down in front of the woman. 

"How is she doing that? What is she doing? How do you know? Is it a Celt thing?" Stiles rambled, hands wildly moving. He didn't know anything about these people. He thought he knew Parrish, but now... not so much. The Celt's weren't in the bestiary and they were in the books he read, so what were they? Maybe Deaton would know. 

"Stiles." Derek said, trying to calm his pack mate. The gruff man rolled his eyes, as the teen began to panic and pulled him into his chest, rumbling low in his throat. It took a few minutes for the hyperactive man to calm down, but when he did he relaxed comfortably against his Alpha's chest. 

"Dude, are you purring?" Arrynn asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell of unadulterated UST and affection. "Are werewolves supposed to purr? I mean, I don't purr." She turned to Jordan. "Have I ever purred before and you guys just haven't told me?" The deputy just shook his head and ignored her, turning back to his teacher only to jerk back in surprise as Lane's eyes returned to normal. She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"To answer your question, yes you do purr and yes we have kept it from you because it was funny." Lane replied, patting Arrynn on the shoulder. She turned to Stiles. "Celts can communicate through telepathy. When we said our spirit animals were psychic, we meant literally, it's the only way we can talk to them. Jordan and I, as well as others like us, are connected like that. Mind to Mind, because it's apparently apart of being a Celt." Waving her hands around to make her point, Lane turned towards the door as the sound of arguing and heavy footsteps made their way into the house. 

"By the gods, you two are like puppies. Baby Alphas, albeit very good looking baby alphas, but still... And you were extremely easy to take down, which makes me ask- are you guys panning something? Or are you ju-"

 _He's not going to stop asking questions anytime soon, so if Gabriel and the rest of you could kindly get out here and shut him up, that's be very much appreciated._ A deep baritone voice echoed throughout the room, with a slight European brogue that caught on some words here and there. Lane smiled and walked out with Sam, ignoring the questions being thrown her way. 

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked slowly, glancing around the room for the unknown voice. 

"Channe." Arrynn supplied, with a shrug of her shoulder. "It's Lane's counterpart. Come on, Sourpuss, you can meet him and the rest of our companions." 

* * *

 

**Mother Moon**

**Mother Moon**

**Sister Sun Is On The Loose**

**But Don't You Two Have A Truce?**

**Mother Moon**

**Mother Moon**

**Please Hear Us Dear**

**Baying Wildly In Your Ear**

* * *

  **Lane**  

 _Thank the All-Mother_. Channe sighed, exasperatedly. _The biggest pain in the ass, ever._ He placed his head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck as I asked:

"Who? Ben?" He nodded, whimpering in fake helplessness. "Try living with him." 

"Try living with me? Try living with you," Ben retorted, as he finished tying the Twins to the walk-around porch. "You're not all sunshine and roses, Sister." 

"You've," Stiles began, coming up behind me. "Got to be shitting me." Channe paid the him no heed as he pressed his head against my sternum, nuzzling into my throat as I rubbed the space in between his ears. "Aaaannndd everyone is okay with this... Cool. Not like there isn't a big fucking wolf in our yard with big fucking teeth."

"Channe wouldn't hurt you, Stiles." Jordan responded, smiling as the wolf looked his way and nodded very unenthusiastic. 

 _Unfortunately, humans give me digestion. I do, however, have a thing for rabbits and deer._ Channe said, giving them a faux withering look.

 

"Hey, not all humans give you digestion," Ben said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You did eat that which from Lima."

"And mowed down on some of the un-dead in Brasov." I added with a smirk. 

"And th-"

 _Alright, so maybe I don't eat good humans. Because the guilt would give me indigestion._ Channe interrupted, shaking his head at us. 

"Ohmyfuckinggods!" Stiles rambled, laughing. "You guys are like the all magical us-es!" I could see that, somewhat. Kind of. Maybe. 

"Stiles, shut up." Derek said, cuffing the human upside the head as he rolled his eyes exasperated, like he thought Stiles was the stupidest, snot-nosed, adorable little shit that ever existed.

 

  Which he most likely was.

"Now, can you explain in more detail as to what the hell is going on? Why are the Twins here? In fact, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip the little bastards throats out right now." Derek growled, eyes glowing red as he got all crotchety. Again. 

"Down, Cujo," Ben said, looking over my shoulder at the dark haired man. "Your reason not to kill them is because, they aren't alphas anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked. 

"They're betas now. Big blue eyed betas," I replied, pulling away from Channe. "That spell I did on Deucalion? Yeah, that worked for all the alphas that were in his so called pack. So, that she-dog that took off running is now an omega and these two- well if you aren't going to give the a trail period and accept them into your pack then we'll send them to a safe haven, where they can recuperate and heal."  

"Like a rehab center for werewolves?" Stiles inquired, cocking an eyebrow. 

 _For werewolves, the fey, druids, faeries, any creature that wants an out._ Channe answered, sitting on his haunches. 

"That's awesome!" The honey-eyes boy exclaimed. I smiled and shook my head. 

"It kind of is." I replied, before turning to Derek. "So, what's it going to be Sourpuss?" 

The dark haired man contemplated for a moment or two before meeting my gaze, raising both brows and said: "Alright. I'll take them in." 

  He turned to the tied betas and continued, "You get two weeks to prove yourselves to my and mine, got it?" Ethan nodded, quickly and sure, while Aiden's was slower, more distrusting. 

"Great, now I can un-gag you and untie you!" Ben said clapping his hands excitedly. ( _Kinda like an insane kid or you know- the Joker would_ )

"We'll take them with us for now, until you've explained the situation to your betas." I said, walking over to Derek. "When they do, call us." I handed him a business card with our numbers on it. 

"Yeah, we'll even bring donuts." Arrynn muttered, hopping off of the banister. 

"And coffee, please. Derek has terrible coffee making skills," Stiles begged, causing the brooding alpha to growl. I smiled and shook my head. 

This was going to be an interesting trip, that's for sure. 

* * *

 **Mother Moon**   **Mother Moon**

**Further Our Understanding**

**As You _Know_ , Us Wolves Are Demanding**

**Mother Moon Mother Moon**

**Unlatch The Cage**

**We Beg You Please, Oh Glorious Mage**

**My Children My Children**

**I Grant You Peace**

**Until The Day That I Will Cease**

**My Children My Children**

**I Love You So** **I Grant You Knowledge**

**So That You May Know**

**My Children My Children**

**I Hear You Bay**

**All Night Long**

**And All Day.**

**~ _Fin~_**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist for this chapter:  
> Sweet Transvestite- The Rocky Horror Picture Show  
> Lean On- Dj Snake  
> Ghost Town- Adam Lambert  
> Going On- Gnarls Barkley  
> Dangerous Animals- Arctic Monkeys  
> Get Your Freak On/ Keep Me- Missy Elliot & The Black Keys  
> Take It to Reality- Alison Wonderland  
> Do You- Troyboi (Bass Boosted)


	3. Take Me Home (And Cover Me In Honeysuckle Memories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three days later. The pack is healed, Deucalion and Kali are gone, Jordan has his family back.... aaaaaannnnndddd there's a dead body. Again. Luckily, there are werewolves and magical people on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling so fucking awesome right now. I don't now why, just spontaneously happy. I do know that you guys have a part to play in it, because you all are awesome. :) 
> 
> "Godfather Death" belongs to The Brothers Grimm.  
> Also, I love puppies and I think that Ethan, while curious, is a shy but confident puppy. 
> 
> Lane is really the only character of mine that get's her own POV, because of stuff. Okay? Okay. :) And there are a lot of images in this chapter. 
> 
> I am also switching things around. The Darach hasn't come yet, but the Hale pack knows about the Nemeton, as apart of Deaton training Stiles (Which will come up at this chapter). The Darach, however, is still a psychotic bitch who is still sacrificing.

**A Poor Man had Twelve children, and had to Work**

**Day and Night just to get them a little food to eat.**

**So when His Wife gave Birth to a Thirteenth, he didn't know What To Do,**

**And He ran into the road, thinking he might as well as the First Person he met to stand godfather.**

**The First Person who came along was God himself. Since He**

**Knew everything, He didn't have to ask what was in the Man's mind.**

**"My Poor Man," He said, "I'm sorry for you. I'd be gad to hold your child**

**At his Baptism. I'll look after him, don't your Worry about that."**

**"Who Are You?" said the man.**

**"I am God."**

* * *

**No One**

"You know, you guys don't have to do this right?" Ethan said, sitting on a white leather couch. The group had brought an apartment ( _It was a loft. The Loft_ ) the night that everything went down and had settled in just as quickly. Fortunately, they always had spare clothing and what they didn't have, they could buy. Ethan and Aiden on the other hand, had nothing but the clothes on their backs and whatever secret bank account that Deucalion had set up for them. 

 

"Actually we do," Gabriel said, leaning against the marble island, eating cereal. He looked up as the metal stairs rattled, signalling someone coming down. 

 

"It's kind of out job," Lane added, walking past the Twins and into the kitchen as she headed straight to the fridge. When no one said anything, she looked up and saw Ethan looking away with a light blush on his face, Gabriel was still eating his cereal without a care in the world, and Aiden was staring at her with a smirk on his face. Lane looked down at her attire and shook her head, turning back to the fridge as she said:

  

"Yes, I am in underwear. And no, I'm not changing, at least not until I get some food in me." She pulled out a carton of Chinese food and set it on the counter, before moving to the cabinet to her right and grabbing a cup, pouring coffee into the awaiting glass. 

"Trust me, this won't be the first time you'll see her like this." Gabriel said, putting his bowl in the sink. Lane just nodded, digging into the spicy Chow Mein. "We've all lived with each other long enough that it doesn't even phase anyone anymore." 

"Do you guys..." Ethan began, trailing off shyly. Lane choked on her noodles and Gabriel just cackled maniacally. 

"Hell no. Hell to the no." Lane choked out, setting the box aside. "Firstly, Gabriel and Ben are gay, not gay together, but still dicks before chicks and Ben is my lil' bro so- ew not even going to go there. Sam and Arrynn are straighter than the SLAC lab, but they honestly have a brother/sister thing that goes on."

"What about you?" Aiden asked, his smirk back on his face. 

"Me?" Lane asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm bisexual. I've been with women and I've been with men and personally, women are so much easier to deal with and if I didn't like men, I'd be gay too." 

"So, you're single then?" Aiden questioned, not-so subtly. Lane snorted and grabbed her food, walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. She stopped just behind the couch and patted the puppy-like werewolf on the face. 

 

"You're not my type, Sweets." She replied as she walked up the curling stairway with swagger. Ethan laughed at his brother's shocked face, which only resulted in Ethan getting hit by Aiden. 

"Anyway, where are the others?" Ethan said, calming down. Gabriel shook his head at the antics as he dumped Lane's cup. 

"Arrynn and Ben went shopping for both themselves and you guys and Sam is out meditating." He replied. 

"And Channe?" Aiden inquired. 

"Out with the others." 

"Others?" 

"Oh, yeah that's right. You guys haven't met the rest of our companions, don't worry- they shouldn't take too long getting here." 

* * *

**"Well be on your Way. I don't want you for a Godfather. You Give to the Rich**

**Who don't Need it, and You let the Poor starve."**

**Of course, he only said that because he didn't Know God's purpose**

**In being so Kind to the Rich and so Cruel to the Poor.**

**He went on His way, and the Next Person he met was a Gentleman**

**Dressed in the Finest clothes.**

**"I'd be glad to help," He said. "Make me your Child's godfather**

**And I'll Give him all the Riches of the World, and I'll make sure**

**He has a Good Time, too."**

**"And who are You?"**

**"I am the Devil."**

* * *

**Jordan**

It took three days for the wounds inflicted by the Alphas to fully heal. It took a day, when everyone was conscious, to explain what had happened ( _It was filled with stress and awe and questions_ ) "You're going to have to call Lane and tell her that you guys are ready." I said, grabbing my jacket and walking to the door. 

"Why can't you do it?" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he blocked my way. "You're the one that's connected to them."

I sighed and shook my head. "Lane didn't tell  _me_ to call her." I glanced around the room, my gaze stopping at Lydia's questioning expression. I ignored it and continued, "Besides, I have eight year of meditation and magic to catch up on." I pushed past my alpha and walked out of the house and into the woods. 

The Nemeton was the main source of everyone's power, so following the currents that lead to it weren't that hard, especially since Guardian's have a unique ability that connects them to the earth.  " _You are encroaching on dangerous ground, mortal._ " 

I jumped lightly at the voice, not expecting someone- or thing- to be out in the woods this early in the morning. I turned around to see a silver colored fae, dressed in animal hides, standing next to the old stump with her horse.  _"Did you not hear me, mortal?"_

 " _I think he heard you, Sitri._ " Another voice said in a sarcastic tone. " _I also think that this little mortal, isn't a mortal._ " I glanced to left, where the voice was coming from, and saw a red haired, blue eyed hamadryad* standing next to her birch tree with a possessive hand. 

"Well... I wouldn't say I'm  _not_ mortal," I said, smiling sheepishly. The two looked at me, one glaring and the other curious. 

" _Then, pray tell, what are you?_ " Sitri asked, her silver eyes hardening. My grin broadened. This was going to be interesting. 

"If I tell you, you won't believe me, so I'll just show you instead." I replied, tugging at my center. Thin streams of red traveled up my arms and around my body, twisting and curling around my neck and head. My eyes burned red, swirling with inner,  _literal_ , fire and smoke filter out though my nostrils. 

  


_"Dimana be damned."_ Sitri cursed, her dime eyes wide and awed. " _Did you know what he was, Caterina?"_ The hamadryad shook her head and like Sitri, had a surprised, but smug look on her face. 

" _I didn't think he as a fýlakas*, but I knew he was something."_ Caterina replied. I flicked through my lessons in Greek, trying to remember what fýlakas meant. ( _It as a loose translation of Guardian_ ) " _So you've come to heal, the sacred sister then?"_  

I nodded. "That's exactly what I came here to do. It's my job after all." I said, walking up to the stump and plopping down on it. "Well, technically, it's Draus' job, but she's otherwise occupied."

" _You mean to tell me that the Dragon Speaker is here?!"_  Caterina asked, clasping her hands together in excitement. " _I've heard stories about her, legends and myths. I thought she died a long time ago, after The Great War, anything and everything about you guys were wiped from the mortal and supernatural world._ "  _  
_

"Yeah, well... that's what happens when you fight a war and just want to disappear for a while." I answered, placing my arms on my legs as I evened out my breathing. "You can keep talking, I'm just going to continue with the spell." 

* * *

**No One's POV**

" _Fifty years is a long time to just disappear. I mean, my lady must be very old by now."_ Sitri said, sitting down with her horse. 

" _She was eighteen when the war started, so she must be around seventy now. Probably still as beautiful as the day she went in._ " Caterina said, dreamily. " _Ooh and her brother! What do you think about him?"_  

" _I think he has a taste for his own kind. A very eager taste for pretty little things."_ Sitri replied, wrinkling her nose.  _But, Samuel. I would pursue him."_  

" _If only he was into fey."_ Caterina smirked, looking at the silver faerie with mirth in her eyes. 

Sitri smirked.  _"I think I could persuade him._ " 

"The fates have other things in mind for my beach blonde Healer, ladies." A new voice said, filtering through the woods with ease. The two looked up to see a voluptuous, chestnut haired woman drop down from the trees, an amused smile forming on her lips. 

" _Lane Dmitrius Draus! Sitri, look she's real!"_ Caterina exclaimed, smiling widely. 

" _Yes, Caterina, I can see that."_ Sitri turned to Lane and continued. " _You look well for a supposed seventy year old."_

Lane adjusted her pleather jacket. "Yeah well, that's what happens when your put under a sleep spell for sixty years. You had no idea how confused I was when I woke up." The brunette looked at her apprentice and smiled. "So, he's taking care of the Nemeton- well one less thing for me to do today. What have you girls been doing this whole time?"

Caterina and Sitri exchanged gazes. " _Talking about the Celts._ " 

Lane smiled. "Excellent choice. Now, not that watching my newbie isn't exciting, how would you ladies like to meet our Animal Companions?" Caterina nodded her head enthusiastically, while Sitri gave her a hint of a smile. Lane quirked an eyebrow at the recluse fae, before all expression dropped from her face as her eyes started glowing a bright blue and she whispered a small chant. 

 

A large black wolf with jade eyes appeared next to her, silently guarding her; watching the woods around her. The fey watched in fascination as the large Alpha lifted its head to the sky and [howled](https://youtu.be/mVk0cZw3JNQ?t=61), long and low. Minutes later, his howl was meet with a deafening [roars](https://youtu.be/xneiSfKk0Lo?t=8) of a lion, a [tiger](https://youtu.be/vXbzQun4AO0), and a [bear](https://youtu.be/YexQcXnVSzg?t=9) ( _Oh My!_ ), along with their thundering footsteps. 

   \

The cracking of twigs and dead leaves, made the two fey turn around to see a great white stag following a coyote with orange eyes. Something thumped next to Sitri, startling the normal stoic faerie, and she raised her eyebrows when a little Arctic fox guffawed at her. 

_Oh man, did you see that Xena? That was priceless._ The fox turned to Sitri and faux bowed, stating  _My apologize, darling, I couldn't resist._ Sitri looked at the creature as if she as offended, sneering at the pet name. 

_Balgair, behave before I make you._ A feminine voice said. The tiger appeared and sat down, glowering at the white fox. 

_Lighten up, She-Beast, he's a fox. Everyone knows that they like to play tricks._   A deep voice replied and the bear sat next to her, nudging her with his wide shoulders. 

_Watch it, Abjorn, she might purr._ The lion said, settling on the other side of Lane; her eyes had stopped glowing and she looked around at the animals surrounding the Nemeton. 

_She would_. Another female voice said and the coyote ducked to avoid the tiger's swipe. A silent snow leopard smiled at them before switching her gaze towards Lane. 

"Nahash, be... decent." Lane said, replacing the obvious nice with decent. "Now, is everybody here? Channe?" The wolf's gaze swept over the animals. 

    

_They're here. Cassidhe and Aeshen are staying at the sanctuary for now, along with Griffyn and Cerzary._ Channe said, sitting on his haunches.

_"Oh my deities, they're amazing."_ Caterina exclaimed, interrupting the conversation. The redhead looked like she could barely contain her excitement at seeing the Companions.

Lane chuckled at the hamadryad. "That they are." She said, rubbing Channe's ears. The wolf pushed into her hand and closed his eyes. 

"Oh holy shit! DUDE!" Someone yelped from behind the chestnut haired woman. The Guardian turned around to see Lydia, Stiles and Derek looking at the the clearing with varying expressions. Stiles was sufficiently shocked and awed, Lydia was surprised and slightly wary of the larger dangerous animals, and Derek just raised his eyebrows in question. 

" _Oh look, Caterina, it's the cavalry."_   Sitri said sourly, picking at her fingernails. 

" _Wolf pack, dear, we're the wolf pack."_ Lydia said, placing a hand on her hip. Sitri glared at the banshee as she regarded her,

" _Lady Death._ " Lydia just smirked. Lane glanced between the two as she whispered to Derek and Stiles. 

"Was that a silent pissing match? Or would that be a bitching match?" 

" _Come on, Sitri, we have to go anyway. The Queen is expecting us and we have to report that the Celts are here._ " Caterina said. The silver fey looked at her companion and nodded her head, not leaving untl she threw on last withering glare Lydia's way.

"Bitching match." Stiles said, nodding his head. "Definitely a bitching match."

_It's something alright._ Balgair said, hopping onto the stag's back. 

"This is so cool!" Stiles gushed, showing his inner man-child as he looked at the fox. Lane shook her head.  _Boys._   _  
_

"We heard the howl and thought you needed help." Derek explained, crossing his arms. "I didn't realize that it was just a calling signal."

"Next time, we'll warn you." Lane replied, crossing her arms over her own chest in challenge. 

"Should have told you before I left the house." Jordan said. The group turned around to look at him as he stretched his legs out in front of him and cracked hi neck. "Sorry, being in the same position for an hour makes everything lock up." 

Lane smiled. "You did good, padawan, you did good. The ley lines look great and the Nemeton should begin to grow again." 

 

_Aye, it'll grow into a powerful tree once again._ Abjorn said, walking over to Jordan and rubbing against the brown haired man. Lydia stepped forward and regarded the giant bear with curious eyes. 

"He won't bite." Jordan said, taking her hand and placing it on Abjorn's snout. 

_I won't bite, but the She-Beast might._ Abjorn replied, throwing a jab at the Tiger. The tigress hissed and pounced, taking down the bear. 

_ABJORN!_

* * *

 

**“Then I do not desire to have you for godfather,” said the man;** **“you deceive men and lead them astray.”**

**He went onward, and then came Death striding up to him with withered legs, and said, “Take me as godfather.”**

**The man asked, “Who are you?”**

**“I am Death, and I make all equal.”**

**Then said the man, “You are the right one, you take the rich as well as the poor, 2 without distinction; you shall be godfather.”**

**Death answered, “I will make your child rich and famous, for he who has me for a friend can lack nothing.”**

**The man said, “Next Sunday is the christening; be there at the right time.”**

**Death appeared as he had promised, and stood godfather quite in the usual way.**

* * *

 

**Lane POV**

"So," I started, leaning against the green, wooden railing of their pack house. "Have you decided?" Channe and Ben's Tiger, Jade, wrestled in the background, along with Sam's lion, Chephirah and Abjorn. Nahash, Balgair, Arrynn's Leopard Liliya, and Gabriel's Stag Dyanii, all stood next to each other watching the four fight. 

Derek nodded and shouldered Stiles forward to answer. "We've talked to our pack and we agreed to your terms, noting that one of us- or all of us- are to be present when you are training them. Also, we have pack night every Friday, so they're required to show up and bond with our pack. You have the option to be there or not." I nodded, pinching my chin in thought.

"Alright, but one more thing... Your betas have to be trained with us as well." I said as I looked at Derek in the eye without a challenge. "If we are to train two of your future betas, then we should train the rest so they can adapt to the style that we fight." 

Derek frown, thinking about it. "Fine, but that means all my betas, which means Stiles get's trained too." 

"Wha!? Seriously? Why do I have to train?" He asked, flailing around.

Jordan chuckled. "Because, and take no offense, but you're more defense than offense and sometimes you need to be both. Plus we can teach you a thing or two about your Spark." Stiles looked excited at the prospect of learning more. 

"Yeah and S-" I began, before getting interrupted by the harsh ringing of my cellphone. I touched the green answer button and listened to Ben freak out.

_" Lane, there's a body outside of the house. A dead body. And it's really, really, really gross. There's lacerations around the neck and blood fucking everywhere."_

I pinched my nose. "You've seen blood before, nitwit. Is there anything unusual about the body?"

" _Yeah, but it's going to stain in the carpet and the pavement, but there's nothing horribly unusual about the_ _body._ "

"Did Sam check it out yet?" 

" _No, he's still on the roof meditating...But oh, here he comes. SAM! COME CHECK OUT THIS BODY FOR_ _LANE!_ " I pulled the phone away from my ear, grimacing as he yelled. 

"Sounds like their having fun." Jordan commented, smirking. 

"I'm just glad that Ben called instead of Gabriel- there would be a lot more yelling." I replied matching his smirk.

"Is anybody else noticing how similar those two are?" Stiles stage-whispered to Derek and Lydia. I rolled my eyes.

"I did live with him for a long time. He was bound to pick up on some of my tendencies." I leaned forward, eyes glittering mischievously. "Tell me, does he still act like a little confused puppy when he's on a case?"

Lydia snorted and Stiles laughed. "Oh you have no idea!" Stiles replied as his face turned red from laughter. 

" _Lane?! We have a_ _problem._ " Sam said, loudly. I put the phone back to my ear, listening carefully. 

"What is it?"

" _Someone is playing a dangerous game. A very dangerous_ _game."_

"Don't leave me hanging, tell me what's wrong with the body." I said, leaning my hand on my hip.

" _Ritual killings. There's a sort of hidden black film covering the body that only I can see and it feels seriously dark. I would say that either someone from the Aether region is here or, we have a dark mage on our hands._ "

I looked at the small group in front of me with a fearful expression. "Well shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this Chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLymXJ2TWu_qLAgcd1pI0FHwegGDysvCQS
> 
> Finally, for those of you who are like me and like visuals or analytical stuff, here's how I see my Guardians, Healers, Philosophers, Warriors, and  
> Virgins-from the view point of me and how I see it. 
> 
> Healers- They are generally Earthy types. Connections to Nature and all that and for me they are, even in this. But... They aren't the only ones. (For me) They tend to favor the North and Winter, and their belief lies with Order in Law (Sound Familiar?). Surprisingly though, they are soldiers- not druids. My Healers do more rune-based magic and tend to use more a defensive approach than offensive. Their Ruling is honor. Also, their color is gold (Associated with Higher ideals and the Sun). 
> 
> Philosophers- Their element is water, which I get. I mean, what better way to find the meaning of life than meditating next to a stream, am I right? Personally, my Philosophers aren't really connected to any element. To me, I see them as scientists or mathematicians (Which most of them are). So yeah... Anywho, they tend to favor the West and Fall. They also were considered, druids. (Ta Da, funny how that works, huh?) I, however, like to think that Philosophers are more of strategic warriors than druids. Their Tenet is Growth in Love and their Ruling is, of course, Learning. Color, to me, gray (associated with knowledge).  
> (These next ones are going to go fast)  
> Warriors- Element: Fire (Hot heads ;)) Direction and Season: South and Summer. Considered to be: Bards (hahahah, nah) Ruling and Tenet: Creativity (Which everybody needs) and Clarity in Light. Color, brown and red (associated with stability and leadership). 
> 
> Virgins (Purist)- Element: Air (Although for me, I refer to them as reservoirs of pure magic) Direction and Season: East and Spring. Considered to Be: Farmers (Nope. -_-) Ruling and Tenet: Home and Vitality in Life. Color: White and Light blue (associated with purity and tranquility)
> 
> Guardians- Element Aether (Spirits, Energy things like that) and to me Earth (Because I think that they can use the energy that runs through the earth to their advantage) Direction and Season: Center and Transit (Or if your me: Everywhere and every Season) Considered to Be: Nobility (Which in a way makes sense, but meh -_-) Ruling and Tenet: Ascension and Balance in All. Color: Dark Red, White and Black (associated with leadership, purity and darkness, I should also use green to balance out the red, but I don't)  
> My cited info: http://www.whats-your-sign.com/five-fold-celtic-meanings.html (For the Five-Fole Knot)  
> and: http://www.color-wheel-pro.com/color-meaning.html (For the Colors)
> 
> Also, a Hamadryad is a Greek Nymph that is born bonded to a certain tree.


	4. Bibbity Bobbity- Holy Shit this needs so much work

**REWRITE IN THE WORKS!! Here's what's going to happen:**

**-Backstory of the Celts(who are forever more going to be called the Kidemonas- Greek for Guardian)**

**-Added details**

**-Better Dialogue**

**-A fuckton of editting (maybe not a fuckton, but you get the point.)**

**-Probably a new chapter**

**-A better understanding of Pairings.**

**Hope you all stay with me through this.**


End file.
